Goodbye Gaara
by Crescenteye
Summary: Gaara runs into Lee at a bar, after a fantastic night togeter somthing is wrong with Lee. Yaoi, rated M for a reason so if your under 18 dont get caught. please review. i finished this 3 days before i fractured my arm, lucky me cause now it's hard to type
1. Goodbye

**Had an idea for a fic so well here it is. I wrote this while listening to Jeffree Star as I do with most of my fics. =)**

**Chapter 1**

Lee sat in a booth of some gay club sipping on a ginger ale. Things were not going well for him lately it seemed to be never ending misery. The last thing that had happened was that he and Neji had ended their relationship a few weeks ago when Neji realized he had a crush on Kiba. Lee did not care about that, he was happy for them. He and Neji had had a purely sexual relationship. Sadly that meant Lee was not getting _any_.

"Hey baby long time no fuck."

Lee sighed "Go away Koga I am horny not desperate"

"Aw that's not nice" Koga whined sliding in next to Lee. He made a grab for Lee's ass which was quickly deflected.

"Look around Koga" Lee spat "I could have any guy here. Why would I go for my possessive ex?" It was not far from the truth; while Lee had not slept with tons of guys the ones he had slept with told everyone he was a sex god.

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously "Is that a fact?"

"He told you to leave"

Lee looked up in shock "Gaara Sama?" 'Crap if he heard all that he is going to think I am a slut'

Gaara yanked Koga away from Lee. Koga was about to retaliate but decided against it for the sake of his health and the current arrangement of his body parts. So he scurried off.

Lee looked down at his drink "Thank you, I thought he would never leave"

"You and Neji broke up" Gaara said, it was more of a statement than a question

"Yeah" Lee answered standing up

"Where are you going?"

Lee stretched "To dance, I love this song"

Gaara sat down to watch. Lee's dancing was like his fighting style; Powerful, graceful, flexible, controlled, and very _very_ sexual. Which might explain the erection forming between Gaara's legs.

Lee began grinding with some guy who was brave or stupid enough to approach him. Lee groped the guys crotch and burst out laughing, pushing him away. "So not happening"

Gaara stood up 'I am going to tap that _tonight_' He thought making his way to Lee.

Lee felt a pair of strong hands on his waist, and then he saw sand. Next thing he knew he was being pushed onto a king sized bed by Gaara. Lee looked up at him in shock "Gaara Sama?"

"Tonight you are mine" Gaara growled

Lee pondered it for a moment then he smiled "Kay" Lee pulled off his tight green shirt and black skinny jeans, leaving him in black boxers.

Gaara's eyes raked over Lee's perfectly sculpted body while he removed his own clothes. He however was not wearing underwear. Gaara motioned to his own member "Do I pass?"

Lee licked his lips eyeing Gaara's member hungrily and got onto his knees so he was facing Gaara "You are overqualified" He purred stooping down to lick Gaara's length from base to tip.

Gaara gasped and entangled his fingers in Lee's silky black hair.

Lee smirked and continued his ministrations, teasing Gaara for a bit before deep throating him in one movement.

Gaara moaned and looked down at Lee's naked body, watching him pump two lubed fingers in and out of his ass . . . Wait what? "What ah hap-and to boxers" Gaara panted "And when did you get lube?"

Lee just smiled around the member he was enjoying and sucked faster, moaning when he brushed against his own prostate. Gaara gasped griping Lee's hair tighter and throwing his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Lee had a truly amazing mouth.

"Close, ah so close" Gaara choked out

Lee swallowed hard causing Gaara to buck his hips cuming down the leaf ninja's throat with a shout.

Lee moaned happily while he drank down Gaara's fluids. Releasing Gaara's length with a pop, he looked up at Gaara licking his lips "you taste good like, hmm cinnamon, you taste like cinnamon"

Gaara sighed and collapsed on the bed "That was amazing and we are not even close to being done yet."

Lee grinned "we better not be" He removed his fingers and handed Gaara a bottle of lube

Gaara rolled over on top of Lee slicking his cock and rubbing it against Lee's entrance "is this what you want?"

"Mah yes Gaara fuck me please!" Lee screamed trying to push back into Gaara's cock. "I _need___you please Gaara!"

Gaara growled and slammed into Lee "Like this?"

Lee griped Gaara's shoulders his nails biting into the pale skin "YES ah more, more Gaara Sama!"

Gaara bit Lee's left nipple harshly, drawing blood. Lee gasped and arched into Gaara "Harder!

Gaara chuckled "so you like a little pain?"

"I like more pain than that" Lee shot back, pushing Gaara towards his other nipple.

Gaara complied biting the little nub harder than the first growling contently as blood gushed into his mouth.

"YES" Lee screamed franticly pushing back against Gaara.

Gaara smiled thrusting harder into Lee while watching a few drops of blood drip down Lee's flawless chest. "You are ah-amazing" He panted

Lee didn't answer instead he grabbed his own member and started pumping it in time with Gaara's thrusts. Letting out soft mewls of pleasure.

Gaara pulled Lee closer so they were wrapped in each other's arms. "You are mine! If anyone ever touches you again I will tear them apart!" He snarled possessively.

Lee screamed as he came, his cum splattering against Gaara's stomach. Gaara came right after, sinking his teeth into Lee's shoulder as he did so. They both rode out their orgasms before collapsing.

Gaara rolled off of Lee "you are a sex god"

Lee frowned for a second but smiled when Gaara looked at him "you were not too bad yourself." He made a move to get up but Gaara pulled him back down.

"Stay" he ordered

Lee sighed and lay down next to Gaara. Gaara rolled over to spoon him "goodnight Lee."

-x-x-x-

Lee opened his eyes two hours later, Gaara was fast asleep. He carefully crawled out of bed and got dressed. He gave Gaara a quick kiss "goodbye Gaara" he whispered before walking out the door.

-x-x-x-

Gaara woke up an hour later to an empty bed he angrily got up spotting a note on the door.

_Gaara I am glad I got to spend this night with you even if it did not mean as much to you as it did to me. My life is going downhill and as you probably know Gai-Sensei allowed himself to be captured two months ago so that I could escape. I have accepted the fact that he is dead by now. When I get home I am going to kill myself. Goodbye Gaara._

_Sincerely Lee_

"No!" Gaara yelled pulling his clothes on and rushing out the door. He arrived at Lee's apartment in record time, not even bothering to knock he busted down the door. Lee lay in his bed with two bloody arms and an empty bottle of pills. Written on his wall in his own blood was one word "Goodbye"

THE END

-x-x-x-

"**Yay I am done!"**

**Gaara busts down the door "LIKE HELL YOU ARE DONE!"**

"**But Gaara it's suppose to be a tragedy"**

**Gaara's eyes change to gold and sand starts swirling around me "keep writing and Lee better live or you are dead."**

**I stick out my tongue "Fine no need for death threats"**


	2. The IV

**Chapter 2**

Lee groaned opening his eyes "if I am dead how come I feel so sick"

"That would be because you're not dead idiot" Tsunade said checking the IV in his arm. "Luckily Gaara found you when he did or you would be dead."

"How is that lucky?" Lee asked "I was trying to kill myself."

"Because your sensei is alive and I don't think he would be too happy to find out his favorite student committed suicide two days before he got back. In fact that might lead him to kill himself as well."

Lee sat up "Gai sensei is alive?" then he winced "ow"

Tsunade pushed him back down "yes and luckily for you he doesn't know you tried to kill yourself. He passed out 20yards in front of the village gate and is still passed out."

"What about Gaara?"

"Refused to leave the village until he talked to you, he would not tell me why." Tsunade replied "Oh Neji and Tenten are in the lobby waiting for you I still have to notify Gaara that you woke up."

Lee sighed when Tsunade left 'great now I have to deal with the aftermath of a failed suicide attempt. At least Sensei is alive but what about Gaara?'

The door opening shook him out of his thoughts "Rock Lee you are in sooo much trouble" Tenten growled

"Nice to see you to" Lee grumbled "oh I forgot to ask Tsunade, how am I not dead? I sliced both of my wrists open and downed a whole bottle of prescription drugs."

Tenten smirked "the first thing Gaara Sama did was make you puke up all the pills then he bandaged your wrists really quick and rushed you to the infirmary. Now I have two questions for you."

"What?" Lee asked

"One why the hell did you try to kill yourself and two how did Gaara know you were going to try to kill yourself?"

"He left me a note"

Everyone looked over at Gaara "you got here pretty fast" Neji said

Gaara nodded "Lee and I slept together right before he tried to kill himself, I woke up and he was gone and there was a note on the door. It said his life was going downhill and he was going to kill himself."

Neji looked back at Lee "so it is more than Gai sensei disappearing"

Tenten nodded "I bet you're happy you failed though, I mean that was the main reason."

"Not really" Lee said sadly "part of me still wishes I were dead."

Gaara's eyes narrowed "why?" He growled

Lee looked away "right before Gai sensei disappeared I found my real parents."

"That's a good thing though right?" Neji asked "you always wanted to know who your parents are."

Lee looked up fighting back tears "My mother was a whore; she got pregnant with me and decided if she had me she might be able to raise me to be a sex slave. But when I was born she thought I was ugly and threw me in a dumpster. My father was a pimp who got arrested for child prostitution and drugs. I was not even born in the leaf village; I was born in some rundown little town that the world forgot about. A group of travelers found me in the dumpster on their way to the leaf village."

". . . I can understand why you would be upset about that but please don't kill yourself. You have all of us, screw your parents." Tenten said hugging Lee. "And considering everyone in this room has slept with you, you're not ugly."

"Wait what" Neji said "Lee's gay when did you sleep with him?"

Lee gave a small smile "how do you think I got over Sakura? I slept with Tenten to see if I would even enjoy sex; it just did not feel right."

Tenten shrugged "I wanted to get the whole virginity thing over with and Lee's a nice guy."

"Okay moving on" Neji said "why did you try to commit suicide right after sleeping with Gaara? I thought you had a crush on him?"

Gaara blinked "he does?"

"I did" Lee snapped "but you are just like Koga"

"How am I anything like that loser?" Gaara growled

"You heard I was good and decided to see if it was true, when you found out how good I was you got all possessive." Lee grumbled

Gaara's eyes narrowed "what brought you to that conclusion?"

"At first you treated it like it was just sex; near the end you said "You are mine! If anyone ever touches you again I will tear them apart!" which is almost identical to what Koga said our first time, when we were done you said "you are a sex god" which tells me that you heard the rumors, and then you asked me to stay just like Koga did."

". . . oh" Gaara said "I can see why you would make that assumption. I have wanted to sleep with you for over a year now, I only heard the rumors that night and was only stating that they were true, I treated it like just sex at first because I didn't know if there would be a connection or not, I asked you to stay because I didn't want it to be a one night stand, and I meant what I said about tearing anyone who touched you apart."

Lee looked at Neji "hey can you check my report?"

Neji chuckled knowingly grabbing the clipboard "looks like you're in good enough condition and the next check in is in 32min."

"Perfect Gaara come here" Lee said

Gaara cautiously approached Lee's bed as soon as he was close enough he found himself laying in the bed with Lee straddling him. Lee turned to Neji and Tenten "you might want to leave"

"Rock Lee" Tenten scolded "your still recovering"

Neji steered her out of the room "Trust me Lee and I have had sex in the infirmary plenty of times, he's fine. Gaara will eventually have to learn to work around the IV it takes practice."

As soon as the door closed Lee began pulling off their clothes.

"Does this mean you won't try to kill yourself again?" Gaara asked sitting up slightly so Lee could pull off his shirt.

Lee paused for a moment before sighing "The thought is still there but I will ignore it, it is not as strong. Are we dating now?"

"As long as you agree to go see a therapist" Gaara replied kissing Lee. "I couldn't handle it if you killed yourself."

"Deal" Lee said pulling off Gaara's pants.

"**Can I stop now Gaara, Lee's alive."**

**Gaara frowned "what about the sex scene?"**

**Lee bursts in "who cares about that everyone knows we have sex. What about Gai Sensei? He has to find out I found the love of my life"**

"**Keep writing" Gaara said as sand began stirring around my feet.**

"**Damn it, so it continues" **


	3. Uncle Gai

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh my head"

"Sensei your awake!" Tenten said

Gai blinked a couple times "Good to see you two are safe . . . hey where's Lee?"

"Well . . ." Neji said "Lee thought you were dead and tried to kill himself. He cut both of his wrists open and downed a whole bottle of pills. Luckily Gaara found him in time but he's still recovering."

"Lee!" Gai gasped and rolled out of bed sprinting out the door.

Tenten groaned "I told you we should have waited to tell him."

Neji chuckled "but that wouldn't be nearly as funny."

"How is that funny? Not only did you freak out sensei but he's going to walk in on . . . oh got it."

-x-x-x-

"Lady Tsunade where is Lee?" Gai asked skidding around a corner.

Tsunade groaned "they told you?"

"Yes they told me and I know I'm still recovering and shouldn't be up, Lee will be fine so I shouldn't worry, all that stuff. Where is he?"

"Follow me" She said shaking her head. They reached Lee's room and she stopped "right in there" Gai threw the door open and froze

"Oh kami, ah you are so big Gaara." Lee moaned raising himself up so only the tip was left in.

"Lee your sensei is awake" Tsunade said looking very amused

Gai stared at his student horrified "You you let Gaara take your innocents."

Lee slowly sat down taking all of Gaara inside him before pulling the sheet to cover them best he could. "No I let this guy named Sota take my innocents 4 years ago . . . okay maybe that was not the smartest thing to say in this situation."

"You think?" Gaara said sitting up causing Lee to gasp "I am assuming someone told you about Lee's failed suicide attempt. Can you talk to him about it in about 20min?"

"Sounds like a great idea" Tsunade said "but Lee you really shouldn't be having sex in your condition. Be careful not to pull out the IV"

Lee groaned "I have had sex in worse condition with more tubes stinking out of me now please leave this is getting painful."

Gaara rolled his eyes "you really are not thinking about what you say"

Lee glared at him "how am I supposed to think straight with your cock pressed up against my prostate?"

"Okay and with that we are gone" Tsunade said pulling Gai after her "and I think your sensei is in shock."

Tenten and Neji stood in the hallway "ok you were right" Tenten said "that was hysterical."

The door closed and Lee turned back to Gaara "where were we?"

Gaara smirked "I was just about to flip you over and pound you till you pass out."

"Huh?" Lee asked then he found himself pinned under Gaara who began thrusting into him. "Fuck Gaara harder!"

"Gladly" Gaara growled hooking Lee's legs over his shoulders.

Lee moaned as he came a minute later arching off the bed.

Gaara chuckled "that was fast, but I'm not done yet."

Lee was fully hard again in a few minutes, pushing back against Gaara in an attempt for deeper penetration. "Ah that feels so good! Faster! Kami!"

Gaara flipped Lee over onto his hands and knees and bit down on his shoulder, not letting go. Gaara kept a hold of Lee's shoulder till he finally spasmed inside of his lover causing Lee to cum for the second time. He opened his mouth to release Lee's shoulder "you ok?"

Lee nodded gasping for breath "yeah that was great"

Gaara pulled out of Lee and moved off him so Lee could roll over. "It was but we should probably get dressed."

"Probably, when is Gai sensei going to be here?" Lee asked pulling on his pants.

"About 7min" Gaara replied locating his boxers on the far side of the room.

-x-x-x-

Tsunade and Gai walked in "Oh good you're done" Tsunade said "any injuries I should check?"

"Nope" Lee said

"Lee's right shoulder" Gaara said

Tsunade smiled "thank you Gaara, Lee shirt off"

Lee pouted pulling off his shirt "it is not that bad"

"Not that bad?" Gai yelped "it looks like you were attacked by a rabid wolf!"

Tsunade sighed cleaning and bandaging the wound. "Ok well Gaara and I will leave you two alone."

Gaara nodded giving Lee a heated kiss before following Tsunade out of the room.

The door closed and Gai sat down next to Lee "why?"

Lee looked down at his hands and told Gai about his parents and Gaara. He looked up at his sensei "and on top of it I thought you were dead so I just, had enough I guess."

Gai put his arm around Lee "Well I'm not dead, from what I could tell it looks like you and Gaara patched things up, and forget your parents you turned out great without them."

"I know but" Lee clutched his chest "it still hurts; she did not even bother trying to find a home for me or dropping me off at an orphanage. She threw me away like trash. Both of my parents were terrible people, where did I get my attitude from?"

"What was your mom's name?" Gai asked

Lee wiped away a few tears "um Yasu"

"Ah" Gai said softly pulling a picture out of his pocket "this her?"

Lee stared at the picture "yes but she looks so much younger. Why do you have a picture of her?"

Gai chuckled pointing at a boy around the age of 10 "That's me, it's a family picture. Yasu is my older sister, she used to torture me. One time she duck taped me in the closet for 2 days. We haven't heard from her in 20 years, she ran off with some guy father didn't like. So I'm assuming you take after your uncle."

"We are related?" Lee asked staring at Gai

"Apparently and don't worry about Yasu; I'm pretty sure Dad dropped her when she was a baby."

Lee tackled Gai and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you sensei"

Gai smiled hugging Lee back "you still are seeing a therapist for awhile."

Lee nodded "Hai"

-x-x-x-

"**Gaara can I end the story yet? I have been typing for almost 4 hours."**

**Lee hugs me "I think it is a great ending Gai Sensei is my Uncle!"**

**Gaara nods "If Lee's happy with it you can stop"**

"**YAY"**

**THE END (for real this time)**


End file.
